Justice Nation
Justice Nation is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by DC Comics, being developed by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and it airs on Cartoon Network since February 5th, 2017. Synopsis Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman form an organization of superheroes known as the Justice Nation who protect the Earth from evil. Characters Main *'Justice Nation', consisting of: **'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' (voiced by Chris Cox) - a Kryptonian superhero who TBD. **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD **'Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD **'Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD **'Ray Palmer/Atom' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Ronald "Ronnie" Raymond and Martin Stein/Firestorm' (voiced by Josh Keaton as Ronald and Dwight Schultz as Martin) - TBD **'Carter Hall/Hawkman' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD **'Oliver Queen/Green Arrow' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD **'Dinah Lance/Black Canary' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD **'Samurai' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD **'Apache Chief' (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - TBD **'El Dorado' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD **'Zan and Jayna/Wonder Twins' (voiced by Wil Wheaton and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD **'Wendy and Marvin' (voiced by Tara Strong and TBD, respectively) - TBD *'Justice Nation Beta Team', consisting of: **'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD **'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD **'Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD **'Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark/Wonder Girl' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD **'Garth/Aqualad' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD **'Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' (also voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD **'Roy Harper/Speedy' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Kaye) - TBD *'Com. James Gordon' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD * *'Lois Lane' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - TBD *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Perry White' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - TBD * *'Mera' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD * *'Iris West' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Solovar' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD * Antagonists *'The Legion of Doom', consisting of: **'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'The Joker' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD ***'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD **'Doris Zeul/Giganta' (voiced by Courtenay Taylor) - TBD **'David Hyde/Black Manta' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD **'Gorilla Grodd' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD **'Thaal Sinestro' (voiced by Mick Wingert) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *It is described as a modernization of the old Super Friends. *Each episode focuses on one of the three mains and three to four other heroes with them. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Category:Justice League Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas